plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Stupid Cupid
Crazy |Tribe = Imp Zombie |Traits = None |Abilities = When played: Do 1 damage to a Plant. That Plant has 0 this turn. |Rarity = Event |Flavor Text = What's love got to do with it? Honestly, he has no idea.}} Stupid Cupid is an event zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Crazy class. He costs 4 to play, and has 4 /2 . He has no traits, and his ability deals 1 damage to a Plant when he is played, which causes that Plant to have 0 for that turn. He was added in the 2017 Valenbrainz event, along with Sportacus, Blooming Heart and Hot Date. He became craftable as of update 1.12.6. He was made available in the Cupid's Valenbrainz event, and was available from 14 February 2017 to 21 February 2017. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribe:' Imp Zombie *'Trait:' None *'Ability: When played:' Do 1 damage to a Plant. That Plant has 0 this turn. *'Set:' Event Card description What's love got to do with it? Honestly, he has no idea. Strategies With Stupid Cupid is a great card as he has high strength and a potential game-changing ability. His ability will completely prevent a plant from attacking for the turn that he is played. When you play him, here are a couple things to keep in mind - don't target plants with no strength at all, like Wall-Nut and Water Chestnut, and don't target plants that would be destroyed by the initial damage of the ability, unless that plant is a powerful glass cannon like Mushroom Ringleader or Magnifying Grass or if taking control of the board is necessary. If you do either of these things, you will waste the most effective capability of this zombie. If you are using Z-Mech, you can combine Rolling Stone or Weed Spray to destroy any plant you want, especially those that gain strength over time such as Pea Pod, Bean Counter, Snowdrop, Bananasaurus Rex, Doubled Mint, etc. Impfinity can use Imp Commander and Toxic Waste Imp to generate great synergy as he is an Imp. Impfinity can also make Stupid Cupid reactivate his ability via Firefighter, In-Crypted, or Mixed-Up Gravedigger. The only problem with Stupid Cupid is that he has low health. If you are playing as Z-Mech, you can use Rock Wall or Camel Crossing to make this zombie survive longer. Electric Boogaloo can boost this zombie with Loudmouth, Vitamin Z, or Maniacal Laugh. Professor Brainstorm can also prevent him from being damaged by using Teleport, which can also prevent newly placed plants from attacking. One thing to be careful is against Guardian, Kabloom or Mega-Grow heroes: when you reduce a plant's strength to 0, be careful if Spineapple is played as it will allow the targeted plant to gain +2 and Berry Angry, Storm Front, Fertilize, Grow-Shroom, Embiggen and Plant Food, etc... which can add in more strength that was lost at the next turn. Against Stat-wise, Stupid Cupid is fairly easy to destroy, but his ability is very dangerous. He will completely disable a plant from attacking for the turn he is played, wasting a turn for that plant. If your opponent is either Z-Mech, Electric Boogaloo, or Impfinity, you should be extra wary as they have access to Rolling Stone, Evaporate, or Zombot Sharktronic Sub respectively to finish that plant off. A good counter is to use plants that can damage zombies through the use of abilities, like Punish-Shroom or Briar Rose. Stupid Cupid cannot disable the abilities of plants, so use such plants to apply pressure on the zombie hero. You can also play multiple threats to force the opponent to consider which plant needs to have its strength taken away. Gallery Stupid_Cupid_Statistics.png|Statistics Stupidcupidcard.jpg|Card Trivia *It is the only event zombie in the Crazy class. *Stupid Cupid and Exploding Imp are the only Imps in the Crazy class. *Its description is a reference to the song "What's Love Got to do With It" by Tina Turner. Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Event cards Category:Event zombies Category:Crazy cards Category:Crazy zombies Category:Imps